


It doesn't bother me

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [83]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 17 - Freeform, M/M, roommates!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong was working off stress by spraying Febreeze around the room. But what does his roomate-slash-boyfriend think about this?





	It doesn't bother me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic on AO3. I kind of wish it was something more meaningful, but it wouldn't be me if it was. 
> 
> Also it was requested that i write fun facts about myself in these last few days, so here it is. Whenever I'm stressed, I start singing and ironing clothes. (If you follow me on Twitter, you may already know that I like to sing and karaoke. :D )

Taeyong sprayed febreeze around their room for what seemed like the six hundredth time in the last hour. It wasn't that anything was smelling bad, the room had a rather nice homey scent If anything, it was just that Taeyong was really stressed and spraying that thing around every corner helped him a lot. 

Yuta was laying on his bed, his laptop in front of him as he was catching up on some animes he missed during their exams. He had his headphones on, so it was even more noticeable when he pulled them off to make sure Taeyong saw that he was paying attention to him and not his anime. 

"Tae, what's the matter?" He asked, making his boyfriend look at him. Taeyong looked at him, his eyebrows raised in surprise. 

"Nothing. Why?" He asked, stopping in spraying. Yuta looked at the bottle in his hand with a pointed look. 

"Because you have been spraying febreeze around the room like you went crazy" he said, which caused Taeyong to look down at the bottle. 

"Oh, I didn't notice..." He muttered, earning himself an amused chuckle from Nakamoto. "I guess I'm just working off the stress. Does it bother you? Because I can find something else to do" he said, but Yuta shook his head. 

"It's okay. It doesn't bother me" he said, before slowly pulling his headphones on again. Taeyong turned back to spray febreeze, so he almost missed when Yuta muttered: 

"But you could work stress off with me, too. I'm pretty sure we can find a _'way'_ that's more effective than spraying that shit" he said, and even though his voice was casual, Taeyong could hear the seduction in his words. 

And normally Taeyong liked to stick to his own methods, but maybe for once what Yuta said was actually worth to think about... 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm done writing with all 100+1 drabble. I'm done, I only need to update them. :)
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)
> 
> Or on Wattpad: [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
